1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to segmented light emitting diode (LED) displays wherein displayed letters, numbers, etc. are composed of illuminated segments. The illuminated segments produce a simple display that indicates the current time or other information.
2. Background Art
A typical segmented display includes a plurality of segments. The segments are controlled on an individual basis to allow selective illumination of segments on the display to provide any desired illumination pattern composed of illuminated segments.
In the traditional LED display, each illuminated segment is illustrated by one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs) placed within the same room. In the traditional LED display, there is only one room in each segment, which means that each segment can have only one color.
Background information may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,870,325; 4,845,481; 5,008,595; 6,018,237; and 6,239,776.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved multi-color segmented display.